


i trip fast

by audenrain



Category: OTP: One True Pairing (Web Series)
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/audenrain/pseuds/audenrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's more behind those big wide eyes than most people think - Dennis wonders if Jeremy got so used to playing wholesome teenagers that he forgot to scrub the look off his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i trip fast

**Author's Note:**

> for duckbunny's prompt of "making out at work".
> 
> title from Kate Nash's "Pumpkin Soup".

The funny thing about Jeremy is he’s still kind of  _impressed_  by Dennis - like, not in a worshipful way, but it’s pretty obvious he thinks Dennis is cool, somehow. (And it seems that that’s partly because, and not despite, the fact that Dennis wrote a romantic speculative fiction series about cyborgs.) That’s hilarious. That’ll wear off pretty soon. But it’s fun while it lasts, and the way Jeremy actually looks around a bit like  _who, me?_  when Dennis sends him a loaded, half-lidded look from across the bar - that’s priceless.

It's the same expression he got the first time they went out and Dennis finally worked up the nerve to slip his hand into Jeremy's, link their fingers together, feel the heat of his palm. There was a flicker of it, too, when they kissed goodnight, but then it was mostly overtaken by something closer to sultry, something more like desire. There's more behind those big wide eyes than most people think - Dennis wonders if Jeremy got so used to playing wholesome teenagers that he forgot to scrub the look off his face.

After Dennis locks the door behind Three Makers and the bar is dim and silent, he turns to find Jeremy standing close,  _really_  close, enough that he can smell some kind of sweet citrusy soap or shampoo or something. Jeremy bites his lip, and his eyes glitter in the half-light, and then he darts up and kisses Dennis on the mouth. It starts out innocent enough, but Dennis' lips part in surprise, and then Jeremy licks across his upper lip, quick and sweet.

"Hi," Dennis mutters, his voice coming out blessedly low instead of like the crackling mess he expects it to be. Jeremy whispers it back, and then they're kissing again, by whose initiative Dennis doesn't even know. Jeremy’s hand clutches at his back, fingers scrabbling over the cloth of his shirt and then dragging up to pull him closer by the nape of his neck, and that’s  _hot_. Dennis goes with it, presses down harder and wraps an arm around Jeremy's waist to bend his back a little, feel the shuddering swell of his ribs as he gasps. His tongue curls behind Dennis' teeth, and then he tilts his head and sucks Dennis' upper lip into his mouth, and o _kay,_ W is not as shy as he acts. Dennis sinks his other hand into those fucking adorable ringlets, feeling them winding all around his fingers, and Jeremy lets out a pleased little noise. The next kiss is slower, filthier, and Dennis feels the next sound Jeremy makes, vibrating through him.

At last Jeremy rocks back onto flat feet - Dennis hadn't even noticed him rising onto tip-toes, but god, that's _cute._ “Sorry," he says, sounding giddy and breathless. "I know we’re at work, totally unprofessional, but you kept looking at me, and I  _really_  wanted to kiss you - well, actually I wanted to do more than kiss you -”

And if Dennis were as cool as Jeremy seems to think he is, he’d lean in and murmur something unaffected like  _Take a breath there, W._ But instead he reaches out and runs his fingers down the side of Jeremy’s face until the rambling stops and the dimples come out. Jeremy smiles up at him, and Dennis has never felt less cool in his life.


End file.
